


welcome to the danger zone

by giggletaehyung



Series: untamed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Grinding, Rave, Sex Club, Slight fluff, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking, punk!allison, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggletaehyung/pseuds/giggletaehyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>step into the <strong>fantasy</strong>, you are now<br/><em>invited</em> to the other side of <em><strong>s a n i t y</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">dedicated to chelsey, andy, jen, lexi, pip, sara, kat, haylie & megan -- the suns and stars of my life. m'grateful to have these girls to light my darkest nights and make my bright days even brighter.</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	welcome to the danger zone

**Author's Note:**

> step into the **fantasy** , you are now  
>  _invited_ to the other side of _**s a n i t y**_.
> 
>  
> 
> dedicated to chelsey, andy, jen, lexi, pip, sara, kat, haylie & megan -- the suns and stars of my life. m'grateful to have these girls to light my darkest nights and make my bright days even brighter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you don't know what creatures are out lurking in the d a r k

      There’s always a downside to walking alone after eleven, especially around this part of Beacon Hills— his father always warned him about the dangers. He didn’t really care. One reason being his father exaggerating about everything, being the sheriff’s son had its expectations. Being the sheriff’s son is what allows him to trudge around everywhere like it was no big deal. Although, Stiles didn’t really see what was so dangerous about this part specifically, it was just a neighborhood of identical houses— abandoned, since a huge storm hit a few years ago— with mild graffiti vandalised on the walls. There weren’t any glowing eyes of rats or dogs that could spread rabies, or even creepy looking vines crawling their way into the holes of the buildings.

      His hands shove themselves into his pockets, a low chill coming from the wind. The weather had always bugged him, “Stupid California weather,” he would always mutter. Maybe he inherited it from his mom, who always complained that it was too hot or too cold even when his dad thought it was alright. He was a few ways down the block, the scenery not changing much from it’s usual symbols and names spraypainted across peach-colored walls. Well, he did see one cat sitting in front of a busted down door, glowing green eyes staring at him when he walked as if to say ‘try and come here, see what happens’. Stiles didn’t think a fluffy, white cat would seem so intimidating— the dirt and untamed fur were good enough reasons. He had half a mind to turn right back around and leave the seemingly-boring neighborhood, when he freezes in place. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

      “What the hell are you doing here?”

      It was a female, he realized from the voice, that had caught him. He hoped that it wasn’t one of the deputies, sent by his father to arrest him for being out at almost one in the morning. When he turns to face his fate, Stiles finds himself wishing it was his dad. Instead, he was greeted by a woman with eyes like the cat, a piercing chocolate brown, and leather gloves covering fair skin. She seemed pretty feminine in a way, too, long dark locks tamed in delicate curls that draped over her chest, donning light make-up that was obvious in the moonlight, and a short, red dress covering all the curves and tattoos her body held. In short, she looked like a punk goddess who could easily slice his head off with the daggers in her leather-covered hands.

      “Are you gonna keep staring or answer my question?” Red lips curled into a smirk, fingers twirling the sharp weapons.

      Right. Stiles gulps down his fear and tries to muster up the most confident tone he could gain. “Um— I— Wanderlust?” _So much for confident._

      “I know you,” Shit. “You’re the son of the sheriff.”

      He shrugs nonchalantly, shaking slightly in his slightly worn-down sneakers. The lady smirks wider, making Stiles fidget in place. She couldn’t be that much older than him, seeing as there weren’t any lines or anything on her skin except for bags that were visible under her make-up, but she was so intimidating it was hard to tell. Maybe she just moisturized a lot— that could explain the smooth skin.

      “What’re you doin’ around these parts?” She asked, a shaped eyebrow raised at him.

      “I told you. Wanderlust,” he repeats, not sure how he gathered enough courage for a word, let alone a sentence.

      She merely laughs. “No amount of wanderlust could give someone like you enough courage to explore these parts.” He doesn’t realize she was walking towards him until she was about a foot away from him instead of fifteen. “How rude of me. I’m Allison.”

      “As in Argent?”

      “As in Answer My Question.”

      “Allison Answer My Question? Pretty long but I can manage.” Allison glares, he sighs. “Look, I don’t want troub—”

      “Then why are you here?”

      Was it really that hard to believe he was loitering just for fun? Well, being the sheriff’s son had its downsides, too. Although, the deputies were used to seeing him loitering and wandering into crime scenes, she wasn’t. Stiles tried to find something, anything that someone like Allison would believe. Pursing his lips, he tried to stare back at her waiting features, finding it hard to keep his stare for longer than a few seconds. At the very least, she deposited her daggers back into.. wherever she held them in, and started playing with the hem of the leather at her wrists.

      “I don’t know.”

      The runaway pauses, Stiles noticing her chewing at the inside of her lip and guesses that she’s considering his very lame answer. He blinks, awkwardly running a pale hand through his dark hair. It was such a contrast that sometimes he thinks that he should be tanner. He discovered that he only burns, sadly. The bounty of moles on his skin add to the pale complexion, each one a reminder of his mother. She had given him most of her looks, and a little bit of her personality, the rest was his father’s. He never really liked looking in mirrors anyway, seeing as everything reminded him of his mom.

      “Come with me.”

      Her hand grabs his wrist, tugging him towards one of the houses. His brain immediately goes to panic mode. This is it. I’m going to die. I’m only seventeen I can’t die. Allison looks back and rolls her eyes, noticing the panicked expression in his eyes. Okay, so maybe he’s /not/ going to die at the hands of a girl— not that he hasn’t guessed he probably would. She finds one that isn’t too badly damaged, shoving him inside and slamming the door shut. His lanky figure stumbles in, crashing into a much sturdier one, a hard gulp moving down his throat. Or maybe he is going to die.

      “He’s mine,” he hears her say, the tone of her voice icy and commanding, and the man disappears.

      Stiles turns around, mouth parted open to argue, then pausing as she starts undressing. She does it so casually, as if she was used to— _Oh_. Suddenly, the urge to evaporate overwhelms him, hands clamming up and mouth going dry. Maybe he really shouldn’t have done this. This could get him killed, or locked up or something horrible. He knows because it’s what happened once when he accidentally walked inside the girl’s locker room. Lucky enough, they weren’t undressing yet. It’s when she’s down to her underwear his consciousness comes back and he realizes she’s smirking again. There’s a blush rising from his throat, hands waving as he tries to explain as to why he was basically drooling at all the exposed tattoos and pale skin.

      “I— Um— Fuck— I didn’t..” He couldn’t help his hormones.

      His stammering only makes her lips stretch wider. “Have you ever seen a girl undress, Stiles?”

      Stiles shakes his head, not trusting his voice at the moment, feet backing up as she steps closer. Usually he didn’t imagine it like this, in an abandoned house with not even a condom in sight. He blinks as she has him against the wall, heart quickening as she grins mischievously and her eyes flicker to his cupid bow then back to his eyes. They glance down, noticing a small tattoo of an arrow close to her collarbone, but glance up just as quickly as they glanced down. Allison would think he was staring down her bra— which he _wasn’t_. He totally did not want to be smacked by the leather on her hands, or get stabbed multiple times with daggers.

      “Have you ever kissed a girl?”

      The blush probably crept its way to his cheeks, another shake of his head as an answer to her question. Way to go, Stiles. Tell the first half-naked girl you see that you’re basically a full-fledged virgin.

      “Ever been touched?”

      Another no, blood from his face rushing to his dick in a millisecond. She can obviously feel it from the way she smirks at him, smooth fingers moving under his shirt and feeling the soft skin. He’d always complain about how he was always bone and no muscle, even for a lacrosse player. Scott told him it was fine, that his lanky and horribly ungraceful body would fill out someday. Stiles is hoping someday would be right now by the way she’s touching him, slim fingers dancing their way up his chest and back above the hem of his jeans. He’s finding it hard to push her away, her lips barely skimming over jawline to move towards the shell of his ear.

      “Do you want to be?”

      He gulps, sure that she can feel how fast his heart was pumping under her fingers. It’s unexpected that she gives him a choice, but he’s grateful. It gives him enough dignity to push her away— lightly, since he doesn’t want to be killed for being rough. But once he’s out of her grasp she laughs, flipping some stray hairs out of her face and grinning. Stiles didn’t see what was so amusing— besides the fact that he basically refused sex with one of the most beautiful women he’s come across since Lydia freaking Martin.

      “I like you,” she , making Stiles blink and purse his lips to keep them from hanging open. Allison said it in the ‘hey it would make a great part in my collection’ tone that usually came from creepy old guys in alleyways. “You’re staying the night.”

      “But my da—”

      “It’s almost two in the morning, Stilinski. Go sleep,” He didn’t really want to, only because he’ll probably end up grinding on the space given to him.

      “If you go out there without me, Derek and the others would chop you and serve you as breakfast.” Well, if she insisted. “Take the upstairs, it’s cleaner and it has tons of books. Guess this house was in great shape before the storm hit.”

      And she was right, the couches and furniture might be dusty and old looking, but it was in better shape than the houses he actually had enough courage to enter. Allison probably cleaned it up, and freshened it by the smell of lemons that seemed to dance around the air. For a runaway, she did a pretty good job with fixing the house, or maybe she got help from that Derek guy or whatever. It seemed like he would follow her every whim. They probably had a fling or something, he assumed, already starting towards the stairs in front of the door. He noticed that she painted it, too; a dark blue background covered with pastel colored dandelions for each oak step, each one unique in form. Does Derek financially support her? Or does her dad send her weekly checks, or something? The house was in better shape than what he thought would be for someone who escaped home with nothing but her stubborn will and desire for freedom. And a few stolen, very lethal weapons but Stiles likes to keep it poetic.

      “Oh, and by the way,” she calls out, Stiles realizing that his steps were slower than usual. “Don’t go in Derek’s room. You won’t live long enough to go back out.”

      Stiles gulps, nods.

      Allison didn’t seem to joke about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me sincerely apologizing for how rushed this looks oh my god. anyways, yes, i did include derek hale and allison argent into the same... thing. oh, and tags are going to betagged as i write. the ones above are inevitable ones since, ya know, punk au.
> 
> punk aus are the best


End file.
